Many devices have been developed to aid the fisherman in his efforts to catch fish. Among these devices are various types of bobbers which produce a visual signal when a fish strikes a hook attached to the bobber. This signal is usually introduced by illuminating a light when the fish strikes the hook. Most of the devices include a number of movable parts in order to close a switch for the electrical circuit which provides the electrical signal. Examples of such devices include U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,513, issued Jun. 19, 1973, to George M. Durham, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,251, issued Apr. 18, 1972, to Albert L. Snider, et al., both of which use a spring to enclose the circuit for the light bulb, U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,404, issued Aug. 29, 1978, to Raymond C. Preeschl, includes a pressurized float with a bellows within the float which is moved in response to movement of the fish line upon striking of the fish, U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,627, issued Jun. 12, 1979, to Rudolf Tschelisnik, a floatable conductive body is provided in the floating device which completes an electrical contact to illuminate the device when a fish strikes and pulls the loading body downwardly in the water. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,221, issued May 20, 1986, to Robert N. Mattison, a chemical light device is provided to attract fish to the bait on the hook.